Music in the Midst of Desolation
by torchlight
Summary: Ancient tunes rung in the air, echoed across the land. They are legend come to life; and they would fight, to the end of the day.


**Music in the Midst of Desolation**

**Title**: Music in the Midst of Desolation  
**Character**: Peter and Edmund, Caspian  
**Word Count**:  
**Fandom**: Movieverse, sort of AU, because I am messing the events around  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Ancient tunes rung in the air, echoed across the land. They would fight, to the end of the day.  
**A/N:** Very first try on Narnia fanfiction, I've probably failed terribly. I don't even know what I am writing anymore, and the grammar mistakes are all over the place. Just random madness, I guess.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine, as much as I wish it to be

It was ancient magic, what the White Witch trying to pull. A blood sacrifice that brought the banished home. The Stone Table chamber filled with chill as the giant ice mirror erected into full height.

Caspian looked at the icy beauty in front of him in enchantment. Her voice spoke softly and almost seductively to him, "Come, my _King_. Free me, and I am yours." He had almost given her what she wanted, had Peter not shoved him violently away. He watched on the floor as Peter pointed his sword, _Rhindon_, the Narnians said it was called, angrily at the witch; and then slowly, horrifyingly, Peter's expression too, changed. It became hesitant, his sword slowly lowering. And then-

_Crack._

The mirror was broken and pieces of ice flying all over the chamber. Edmund emerged from behind it and looked at Peter, said almost bitterly, "I know, you had it sorted."

Caspian was still frozen on his spot when Peter snapped out of his trance to look at Edmund. He stared wordlessly at the two Kings of Old. Peter's lips were pressed in a hard line and for a second, Caspian thought he almost looked murderous. And Peter's murderous glares, Caspian knew well. He still remembered vividly the one Peter shot him when Rhindon was pointing at his throat. That look had been _chilling_. He was convinced Peter was going to kill him _then and there_. But then Lucy yelled, and Peter stomped off.

Peter had looked ready to kill moments ago, but as Peter looked up to Edmund with an unreadable expression, his previous fury was undetectable now. The two brothers stared at each other, as if communicating in unsaid words. Caspian swore sometimes he felt they were communicating with thoughts alone, the way they understood each other's idea before it was said, the way they knew what the other planned to do, and so on; it was like they could read each other's mind, and it was almost creepy.

Caspian was snapped out of his contemplation by rushing footsteps approaching. He turned to the entrance and caught sight of Queen Susan hurrying into the chamber. She must have been disturbed by all those noises. Susan's eyes were blazing as she marched into the chamber and irritation clearly evident on her face. Scanned the scene briefly, she realized whatever trouble there had been minutes ago had ended. She looked at Peter hard for a moment before turning and stalking out of the chamber again without a word.

The air in the Stone Table chamber was still filled with a sense of chilliness, as if the Witch's magic still lingered. Like an old dark tune hummed and vibrated together with the crackling fire, challenging its warmth.

Peter stared after Susan for a few seconds, and then turned to the Narnians who rushed inside after the Queen, gesturing to Nikabrik's and the other two creature's body and ordered stiffly, "Take the bodies out and burn them." With these few words he marched out of the chamber without a backward glance.

Edmund fell into steps behind Peter when he walked pass, albeit with an irritated expression. Lucy eyed them for a second longer before following. The Narnians hurried forward and did as they were told quickly. But they seemed curious about what had happened and Caspian caught murmuring among the Narnians, wondering what all the noises were.

Caspian stepped forward and offered to help, but the Narnians brushed his offer aside, either muttering that he didn't need to do this, or simply ignore him. Caspian stood awkwardly at one side, watching two wolves snatched the hag's body and dragged it forcefully out of the chamber; a cheetah helped Trumpkin took care of Nikabrik's lifeless body, while Reepicheep jumped up to Trumpkin's shoulder. A bear grabbed the werewolf's body, swung it over his shoulder effortlessly and marched out of the chamber. Some remaining Narnians hurriedly followed outside to take a look, hoping they may catch a glimpse of what actually happened; but a few stayed behind.

"There is broken ice all over the place, I wonder where do they come from." Sharren, a great snow leopard, one of the Narnians that stayed, paced around the chamber and observed. Her tail lashing leisurely behind her, she eyed Caspian with concealed suspicion. Ice, in a hot summer day, must have reminded her some long lost legend.

Caspian was silent for a moment, wasn't quite sure what to say, wasn't even sure he was supposed to say anything, and when the snow leopard was still looking at him, he managed hoarsely, "I am sorry…"

Another Narnian, a cheetah, his name must be Terryn-Caspian couldn't quite remember, leaped across the distance to land beside Sharren and asked, eyes narrowed, "What are you sorry for?"

Caspian gulped, "You wouldn't want to know."

Sharren snorted, "Don't play games with me, _Telmarine_. I know your lot. Deceiving and evil, murderers and usurpers, robbing Narnia with everything she had. Don't pretend to be so innocent. I am not ensnared by your lies like the centaurs do. Prophecies, indeed," Sharren chuckled darkly, "So, _prince_, tell us what are you sorry for. We heard someone said something about the White Witch…"

Caspian _knew_ that not all of the Narnians were really welcoming him; or even more bluntly, majority of the Narnians weren't. He had felt this since the Kings and Queens of Old appeared in the woods. The Narnians had listened to him before that, but except a selected group, the others only did so reluctantly. The centaurs supported him, and were probably his most loyal allies; but the others, he wouldn't bet his life on it. But he didn't _know_ they would speak that aloud. He sputtered and was at a loss for words. Only one thought echoing in his mind. _How dare they._

Struggling to regain control of himself, he snapped his gazed to Sharren and said sharply, "If you must know, yes, it has something to do with the White Witch. That… was the ghost of her. And I am _sorry_ I didn't know their intention was to bring her back. But I will let you know, I was not the only one to blame. Your king, _High King Peter_, hesitated to destroy her, too." He spit the last sentence almost bitterly to Sharren.

A few low growls and grunts echoed in the enclosed space of the chamber, Terryn shot an annoyed look at Caspian and growled, "But she was taken care of, was she not?"

Before Caspian could answer, a female voice said sharply from the entrance, "Terryn, and Sharren, too. Leave it. Do not speak of it again."

Caspian turned to find that Lucy had returned and almost gasped at the commanding tone she used. She looked so very _young_. Yet she was sending out orders to two of the fiercest fighters in Narnian army so naturally. And more strangely still to Caspian, they actually obeyed without any protest.

"We are sorry, Your Majesty." Sharren and Terryn bowed their heads low to Lucy and bolted out of the chamber quickly without another word.

Lucy, _Queen Lucy_, Caspian reminded himself, turned to Caspian and said soothingly, "Please do not mind that. They are just worried."

Caspian croaked, "I know. And I am truly sorry. I didn't know the three were trying to bring the White Witch back."

Lucy nodded, "I know. And no one blames you."

"I am sure King Peter is very displeased." Caspian looked at the tunnel leading away from the chamber and laughed bitterly.

Lucy shook her head sadly, "He's more displeased with himself now."

Caspian looked at her intently for a moment before saying, "Maybe. Why are you here though? I saw you following your brothers out just now. I thought you were going to have discussions with them."

Lucy smiled wryly and said, "I was planning to, but they have other plans. They are…how should I put it? They are going to deal with their own issues in their own ways, and I don't really want to intrude upon that, so I thought I might look around and see if there's anything that needs me." She patted Caspian's forearm lightly and said, "It was lucky for you that I came, snow leopards and cheetahs are great fighters, but sometimes they can be stubborn beyond reason." She laughed slightly at that, as if remembering some old joke, "If there is any more trouble with the Narnians, call me or Susan."

"Thank you." Caspian managed finally. Lucy retreated from the chamber after a few more encouraging words; Caspian was left to his own thoughts. He thought of what Lucy said about Peter and Edmund 'dealing with their own issues in their own ways', and wonder what their own ways might be. It sounded like an old habit that their sisters knew well about. And Caspian was more than a little curious. If he wasn't so unsure of how Peter would react if he saw him now, he might actually go to look for the Kings of Old and see what they were doing; but remembering Peter's mood just now, that didn't sound like a good idea currently.

He slowly made his way down to his own chamber. Lied down on his bed and looked at the enclosing walls morosely, his thoughts wandered back to the beautiful white ghost, extending her fingers graciously towards him, promising him everything. And he almost brought her back to life. Peter was definitely very displeased. He closed his eyes and thought in distressed.

-x-X-x-

Peter was furious. Furious with himself or Caspian, he didn't know. He was aware that Lucy followed them out of the chamber and then left moments later, probably sensing the tension between him and Edmund, but he didn't really pay much more attention to her. She might look like a mere nine-year-old now, but once she was on the Narnian soil, she was _Queen Lucy the Valiant_, and Peter had confidence that she could handle herself. Pacing around the chamber he shared with Edmund, he just desperately wanted to hit something, _hard_.

"Let's go outside." Edmund said behind Peter suddenly.

Peter turned to shoot Edmund a confused look and Edmund repeated almost patiently, "I say, let's grab our armours and practice swords and go outside. To _spar_, you know. You look like you want to hit something hard right now, and I think we might as well get it in good use and practice a little. We are going to need it."

Peter hid a small chuckled and nodded, turned to dig his armours and chainmail out. Edmund followed suit quickly. It was funny really. Sparring had always been their way for settling their differences, soothing chafed emotions, or simply releasing tension; and of course, just for spending time together as well. Peter thought a little absentmindedly. Lucy must have known it even before Edmund said it out loud and hence was leaving them to do it alone in peace. Peter admitted to himself, he had missed the old times.

"The practice swords, please." Edmund reminded lightly behind Peter, "I am _not_ sparring with you when you are holding Rhindon." Peter chuckled and complied.

Making sure each other were well protected and the practice swords were in their hands, they made their way quietly to the outside of the How.

"Here will do. There shouldn't be too many prying eyes." Walking round the How and stopping at the edge of the forest near the back of the How, Peter looked around the clearing and nodded to Edmund, "We might need to make a fire though, it is getting dark outside."

Edmund shook his head and said, "No. Leave it like that, the light is still fine. And today is a clear weather, there should be moonlight. We have fought in far worse conditions before."

Peter smiled slightly, nodded his consent and posed himself.

Edmund swung his double swords experimentally and smiled challengingly at Peter, "Pete, still think you are going to beat me as easily as before?"

"Oh, it was never _easily_ before anyway. And don't say it like you didn't thump me enough times in the good old days!" Peter said with a grin and charged. Edmund brought his left blade up and blocked the attack, two wooden swords clashed in a muffled clang. He grinned.

They fell into an old pace easily, circling and dancing around each other in a deathly grace, attacking and defending, striking and retreating, just like what they had done a thousand times before.

"Pete, you are out of practice." Edmund teased, dodging a strike from Peter, "You used to be able to get me with that one, now you are too slow."

"Oh shut up." Peter glared and aimed another blow precisely at Edmund's right shoulder, almost disarming his right hand. Edmund rolled away quickly from Peter's following strikes and turned solemn, concentrating again.

They continued for almost an hour before Peter managed to knock Edmund's left blade from his hand and hold him down using his shield. Peter smiled down to Edmund, "Do you yield?"

"I yield." Edmund lied on the floor and threw both of his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender.

Peter put away his shield, grabbed Edmund's left hand and helped him to his feet, "That was a close match. You are getting better and better. Someday you are going to beat me more often than not."

Edmund shoved at him playfully, "Oh, kidding me. Like I didn't know how you knocked me flat when we were adults."

Peter smiled at that, "Not so often though."

Edmund feigned shocked as he picked their practice swords up. Peter took his wooden sword from Edmund and they headed inside together.

It was fully dark outside now. The Narnians had finished their dinners, some were pacing around in the twisting corridors inside the How, and others had already gone back to their chambers. Either Lucy or Susan must have told them not to look for Peter and Edmund. A faun saw them walking inside and quickly fetched them something to eat. They managed to finish their dinner quickly and head back to their shared quarter after that, quickly retired for the night.

Hours later, a sharp knock on the door brought Peter out of his tossing and turning and woke Edmund at the same time. Peter walked to the wooden door and opened it to review a golden Griffin. He recognized the Griffin was one of the scouts they sent to the Great River.

"Terono, what is the matter?" Peter acknowledged the Griffin and asked.

Terono bowed his head and said urgently, "Your Majesties, we have brought grave news from the River. The Telmarine king has finished building a bridge across the Great River and has gathered his troops on our side of the riverbank. Patterfeet the Squirrel had sent back words that the king ordered his troops to start marching three hours after their assembly, and that would be two days before now. It would take three and a half day's marching to get from the riverbank to Aslan's How in their full speed; cavalries would be even faster. That would be one and a half days from now. Even if they are going slower than full speed, we would have no more than two to three days. Their weapons are superior, I have seen catapults in their assembly; and their number is great. We need to be prepared, sires."

Peter turned to exchange a glance with Edmund, who had sat up in his bed and listened attentively to Terono's report, and then nodded to Terono, "Great work, dear cousin, leave the matters to me and Edmund for now. We will have a discussion and then hold a council meeting right after dawn. You looked exhausted, please get some rest."

Terono bowed and left.

Peter closed the door carefully and looked at Edmund.

"This is bad." Edmund said gravely, "_Really_ bad."

Peter laughed bitterly, "What do you expect? We failed to seize the castle, but we make our presence _known _by attacking. Miraz will be gathering troops sooner or later. He would aim to exterminate us this time."

"Yes, but I didn't expect them to finish the bridge and assemble to army _this_ quick." Edmund signed, "I guess they have worked in shifts, day and night nonstop to achieve this."

"Yes, they probably did." Peter ran his left hand through his tousled hair and sighed. He turned to look at Edmund solemnly for a moment and then said slowly, "Edmund, we are severely outnumbered, with majority of our soldiers inexperienced. You do realize that our only hope of defeating the Telmarines lies with Aslan, don't you? May he help us."

Edmund looked back at him seriously and nodded, "And Lucy's the only one who had seen him."

"Yes. We would have to send her to look for Aslan. And it would most likely be in the deep forest as Lucy had said before." Peter nodded and then sighed, "I only wish she wouldn't need to take such risk."

Edmund looked at Peter and said sadly, "I don't think we have a choice though."

"No, we don't." Peter agreed, "And we need to hold the Telmarines off until she gets back. That is even _tougher_. She needs time. We need a plan that can _slow down_ their army, hold them down long enough for Lucy to get back. Our army won't hold long in a direct confrontation."

Edmund thought carefully, "We might need to find some alternative then. Avoid direct confrontation as much as possible. Of course, we also have the advantage of airpower. The Telmarines don't have flying soldiers."

"Yes, but Griffins and Eagles are susceptible to catapults and arrows, which they have plenty. But avoiding direct confrontations as much as we can…" Peter stopped to think for a moment and mused aloud, "Traps, how about we use some kind of traps?"

Edmund looked at him and waited for his explanation. Peter grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen from beside his stone bed and drew a brief map of the area near Aslan's How quickly.

"The Telmarines are coming from the bridge, which is over here of the Great River. They will head this way towards us. And we are here." Peter pointed at Aslan's How on the brief map, "And the underground structure of Aslan's How stretches across one fifth of the middle area." He gestured to the small plain encircled by the Great River and the Dancing lawn.

Edmund immediately understood and exclaimed, "The underground structures. Traps! That's perfect, Peter!" He took the quill from Peter's hand and scribbled quickly around the How, drawing lines of underground structures, "If I recall correctly, it is something similar to this. We may need to go look at the actual structure to get the details, but if I am not wrong, there are a few dozens of pillars supporting the whole thing, if we can just bring down some of those essential ones, the whole part will collapse, bringing whoever on the ground together with it."

"Exactly. And the structure of the How that's above the ground could serve as the standing platform for our archers. They could be firing to Telmarine army that's trapped by the collapse." Peter paced the room and added.

"And the troops underground can then be brought out from both flanks of the charging Telmarine army, turn around and attack from their back." Edmund added in a satisfied tone, evidently feeling a little less distressed, "And that should be holding them off for some time."

"It should." Peter agreed and grabbed Edmund by the shoulder, "Come, let's get the details mapped out," and pulled him out of their chamber as quietly as possible.

"Right." Edmund said in half amusement and half exasperation, following Peter to iron out their plans in detail.

-x-X-x-

A few more hours later, when Caspian opened his eyes, he realized he had slept through the evening and night. His stomach growled. _Right, didn't have dinner yesterday._ He remembered sourly. He made his way out to the gathering chamber and tried to find something to eat. He was surprised to find that the Narnian army council was already gathering in the chamber.

Peter looked at him and nodded curtly, "Good, you are just in time."

Caspian had no choice but to sat down and listen, ignoring his still complaining stomach.

Peter surveyed the chamber and said in a clipped voice to everyone present, "I have news from our scouts that the Telmarine army has finished building bridge on the Great River and is currently marching towards our location."

The Narnians in the chamber stirred and murmured.

Peter looked around each of them and continued, "We are severely outnumbered according to the report, and their weapons are far superior. We are gathering here to decide what our next move is." He paused and looked around again, waiting for anyone to voice any doubts or suggestions. Caspian kept his silence.

A Griffin, Caspian vaguely recalled her name was Reccano, fluttered her wings and said rhetorically, "What can we do except fighting?"

Peter nodded to her with a wry smile, "Yes, fighting. But how, is what we are going to decide now." He gestured towards Edmund and said, "Edmund and I have something in mind and I would like you to hear it out. If you all agree, we would follow the plan." Caspian didn't know if he had imagined it or if Peter did emphasize on the words 'follow the plan', but Peter never spared him a glance.

"The current situation is dire. We do not stand much chance of winning or even of holding the How for long under siege. Our hope lies with Aslan, in the deep forest. Lucy has seen him before, and we are going to send her to look for him."

Trumpkin cried out incredulously, "Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

"That is our only chance." Peter looked at him steadily.

"And she won't be alone." Susan added as she put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "I will be going with her."

Trumpkin fumed, "Haven't enough of us died already?"

Trufflehunter stepped forward and said gently, "Nikabrik was my friend, too; but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

A cheer rose from the Narnians in the chamber and echoed through the walls, "For Aslan!"

Trumpkin was speechless for a moment and finally said to Lucy, "Then I am going with you."

"No. We need you here." Lucy put her hand on Trumpkin's shoulder and smiled at him soothingly, "We need every fighter here."

Peter was looking at her with some sort of quiet pride and nodded to her slightly, "We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back." He looked around the chamber and watched for any objections and found none, finally he said, "It is decided then, Lucy will be looking for Aslan while we hold the ground. Susan will be accompanying her." The Narnians in the chamber murmured their acknowledgement.

"There are some other things we need to be prepared." Peter clapped his hands and brought silence in the chamber again. He took out the simple map he drew last night and spread it on one of the sitting stones, started explaining what was the plan he and Edmund came up with.

Caspian had been wordless during all these exchanges of words, only listening intently. And suddenly some thought occurred to him as he considered their need to hold Miraz off till the Queens came back. He stood up abruptly, "If I may…"

Peter looked at him for a second and gestured him to go ahead.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subjected to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian stepped forward and said, looking around and continued explaining his idea.

Sharren huffed at the back of the chamber and narrowed her eyes as she heard the plan, but did not say anything. Caspian thought she shot a suspicious glance at him, but chose to ignore it. Reccano fluttered her wings in front of Sharren, obviously had some doubts about the idea too. A few other Narnians stirred around them.

Peter contemplated for a second and nodded, "That is a well-worth plan. I would challenge Miraz to a single combat then. Even if he does not accept the challenge, the process of issuing challenge alone should buy us a little time."

"But Your Majesty, it is way too dangerous." Reepicheep piped up and voiced his objections, "If he accepts your challenge, you have no idea if the Telmarine king will be fighting fairly."

Peter turned to look at him, "Not more dangerous than going into battle, Reepicheep. And the purpose for the combat is to buy us more time. It is not about winning."

Edmund, who was leaning on the Stone Table, stirred at those words and scowled at Peter, but didn't say anything.

Reepicheep didn't make further comments either. He just bowed his head and seemingly conceded the point. Murmurs rose from a few other Narnians.

"I will send Edmund to issue the challenge later. If he accepts the challenge-which I hope he does," Peter said looking around at everyone again, "I will try to prolong this combat as long as I can. When it ends, I want you all to follow the plan exactly. I hope that would buy us enough time till Lucy gets back." Peter said and concluded the meeting before nodded to Caspian, "I may need you to lead the army underground, so you'd better come with us."

Peter's tone was clipped and curt, but not with detectable irritation either. Caspian thought whatever the episode with the White Witch brought, it must be behind him already. And Peter's actually willing to let him lead a group of troops must be the proof that he wasn't that mad anymore. He nodded to Peter and Edmund, and then followed both of them out to the corridors, the Narnian army captains hurried after them.

Detail execution plan was instructed to Caspian and the Captains, routes were mapped out for them to remember and finally, the small crowd was asked to go back and take some rest. Caspian glanced back to see Peter and Edmund was already in another discussion before they headed out towards their shared chamber.

-x-X-x-

"Come, Edmund, we need to get the thing written." Peter said to Edmund as they walked towards their quarter.

"Just tell me what you want in it and I'll get it done." Edmund said waving his hand.

"Well, basically just tell him, in order to prevent unnecessary bloodshed, I challenge him to a single combat at the battle field, whoever loses surrenders." Peter added as an afterthought, "Oh, and probably something along the line of the fighting should be till death."

"Lovely." Edmund scowled at Peter again.

Peter signed, "Ed…"

"Just shut up. Let me think about how I'd write it." Edmund snapped.

They walked in silence after that. When they reached their chamber, Edmund quickly got another piece of parchment and pen and scribbled,

_'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'_

He thrust the parchment in front of Peter and sat back on his bed, waiting for Peter to read.

Peter read through the words and nodded, "That shall do. And Ed, I am afraid you would have to be the one delivering it."

Edmund signed, "Yes, I know. You mentioned it just now."

Peter smiled, "I think you have the highest chance of convincing him to accept the challenge. If anyone can do it, that'd be you."

"Thanks so much for your confidence, _my King_." Edmund said, scowling furiously, "I thought I'd never need to do _this_ again."

Peter put his arm around Edmund's shoulder soothingly, "I've always come back, haven't I."

Edmund didn't answer and fumed silently.

"But by the way, if I ever fall in the combat, you know we aren't really surrendering, right?" Peter said with a quite chuckle.

Edmund turned to shoot him a glare, but nodded curtly, "Of course."

Peter grimaced, and said almost guiltily, "Come on, Ed, talking about this… actually I have some other things in mind too." Peter stood up and gestured Edmund to follow him.

Looking at Peter's expression, Edmund muttered darkly, "Oh, I am not going to like this, am I?" When Edmund was led back to the place where they had sparred a day ago, he wasn't too surprised.

Peter took out Rhindon and handed it to Edmund. Edmund accepted it wordlessly, handed Peter his own sword for exchange and then drew Rhindon from its sheath. He looked at the blade carefully and softly caressed the sharp edge, didn't say anything.

"Come, you may need a little practice with this. I believe you hadn't held it for quite some time already." Peter held Edmund's weapon, wielded it for a few strokes and said with a tight smiled, "Ed, you know the drill, if I-"

"If you fall, take Rhindon and keep fighting. I _know_." Edmund said tersely, now looking at Rhindon's blade with a hard glared, "I only hope you don't remind me every so often of that possibility."

"Narnia stands as long as any one of her people still stands." Peter said softly, Edmund mouthed the words soundlessly along.

Edmund gripped the tilt of Rhindon tightly and posed himself, "Come, Pete, let's get this over with."

Peter looked at Edmund for a moment and then nodded slowly, rays of sunlight danced on his golden hair, and a small smile slowly crept up his face.

"Edmund, whatever happens, keep fighting."

"I know, Peter. I _know_."

The midday sun shone on their swords, reflecting a golden colour.

And the Kings of Old prepared for battle.

**End**


End file.
